


Closer

by nogara43



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: Basically an extended version of 'Wit' from Love Is A Battlefield.This is why there wasn't anything last week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the two people who liked what I wrote previously...I tried doing a threesome but it just didn't work itself out that way.

Closer

 

The woman looks out to the courtyard through the window and is relieved to see her men content and playing. She takes a sip out of the small cup of sake as a Jade-haired man joins her. “Ohh?” Nikkari Aoe sits next to his mistress, “drinking alone?”

“Not anymore it seems.” He likes her for her quick wit and her calmness. She likes him for not only his scouting but other than her secretary sword, she could be open with him. “Welcome back. Are you injured anywhere?”

Nikkari shakes his head no. “Other than some scratches, I am fine.” He leans in closer. “You seem a bit tense; shall I relax you?”

“Hoo?” She arches an eyebrow, used to his flirting. “It's rather early for that, is it not?”

“There is no one in your study”, he playfully nuzzled her neck, “or is there?”

And this is how their conversations usually went for the most part: they flirted with each other to that point where things inched closer to a consummation. The Saniwa was not a teenage girl, like other saniwas; she was a young woman in the prime and not at all prudish when it came to living in a house full of men, though Nikkari adores her when she blushes on occasion after he flirts with her. He adores and worships her, but he isn't the only one that wants her. He begins massaging her shoulders.

“You're going to make me fall asleep”, she laughs.

“Perhaps.” He kisses the white skin that is her shoulder. He can see that her face is a little pink and flushed. She puts her cup down and looks up at the oowazikashi. 

“Ohhh?” He laughs. “What's that look?”

“Trying to take advantage of me with no one but tantous around? How rude.” She teases.

“Ahhh, Kana-chan”, Nikkari then backs away, smiling, “you know me all too well. “

The Saniwa then does something unexpected. She kisses his hand and smiles. “And you, Nikkari-kun, know me all too well.” 

“Oya oya…” He gently strokes her hand as he looks at his master, “are you trying to seduce me?”

“You started it.” She sticks her tongue playfully as he takes his chance and kisses her deeply. His tongue explores inside her mouth as he draws her close to him. She kisses him equally with passion back. 

“If my master wants me to take her”, Nikkari traces her lips, “then I shall abide by my master’s will.” He showers kisses down her neck until he reaches her breasts and licks her erect nipples. He's hard, but he's not ready to go in her yet. The fun is watching her yearn for it. 

Meanwhile the Saniwa feels herself get wetter as the oowazikashi continues to tease and explore her body. She bites her lip as he continues to tease her. “Let's continue this”, she whispers, nibbling on his ear. “In my room.”

****

“You”, he unbuttons his shirt, “are too terrible.”

They're lying together, with the Saniwa wearing only the blanket she used. He gently kisses her breasts down to her stomach. 

“Some holy sword you are”, she's smirking, her fingers through his hair. “Ne, Nikkari…I have a proposal for you.”

He looks at her smiling. “What is it?”

“I want you become my secretary.” She's eye to eye now with him. “I could always use another opinion on things…”

“And what would Hasebe think?” He actually doesn't really give a damn what the sword of Oda thinks but it sure does amuse him to see his reaction to what just transpired.

“If you think I sleep with Hasebe or anyone else that I have had secretary”, much to his surprise, it's almost that she could read his mind. “I haven't. Not that the temptation hasn't been there…I could literally ask Hasebe to take me anywhere and he would. Same with Kasen, though I'd probably get a lecture on elegance as well..”

He wraps himself around her, drawing her close. He strokes his finger lightly down her leg, which makes her shudder. “So, you're telling me that you have not desired any of us?”

“There is one that I quite desire though…” she nuzzles his neck while he spreads her naked legs.

“I wonder who that could be”, then the kisses begin as he teases her cunt by inserting his fingers inside which causes her to gasp in surprise at first. He licks the oh so sweet juice that comes out causing her to moan some. He yearns for her…to be able to savor her body more. She gets wetter and wetter as she turns pink while he continues tasting her.

“How human of you…” she whispers as she wraps her legs around him. 

“Human?” He laughs and then grows thoughtful. “You are the one who blessed us with these forms. It's all your fault,you know.” He then straddles her, throbbing. 

“Do you regret me making you human?” She whispers, touching his face.

“No.” He admits, “though it has been quite a ride in all aspects. I can wield my sword freely instead of relying on another. I can also experience things that I could only hear information secondhand on,” Without thinking, he realizes that his pants are down some, enough that he becomes exposed and inserts in her with a gasp. “Like this.” 

And they spend the next few hours riding each other like horses, until both of their stamina depletes.


End file.
